givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Episode 8「Time Is Running Out」is the eighth episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Right before the live, Mafuyu struggles with the lyrics and has made zero progress, when a childhood friend of Mafuyu and Yuki's appears, Hiiragi Kashima. Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Yayoi Uenoyama * Akihiko Kaji * Haruki Nakayama * Ugetsu Murata * Shogo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki * Tsubaki * Hiiragi Kashima * Yuki Yoshida (Flashback) * Yagi Shizusumi * Yatake Koji Promotional Images Episode 8 broadcast plan Twitter.jpg Story Image04Ep8.jpg Story Image02Ep8.jpg Story Image03Ep8.jpg Story Image05Ep8.jpg Story Image01Ep8.jpg Given 5 hours till broadcasting Time Is Running Out.jpg Given 3 hours left till broadcasting Time Is Running Out.jpg Episode Preview 8 Time Is Running Out Tweet.jpg Episode Preview 8 Time Is Running Out Tweet (1).jpg Summary At the concert venue, Hiiragi looks around the room filled with people until he spots Tsubaki. Hiiragi goes over to Tsubaki and asks if Mafuyu is here. Tsubaki tells Hiiragi that Mafuyu is off today. Hiiragi asks Tsubaki when Mafuyu's next shift is. Tsubaki asks Hiiragi why he can't go ask him himself. Hiiragi tells Tsubaki that Mafuyu sort of hates him right now. Outside, Mafuyu thanks Akihiko for the ride. Akihiko tells Mafuyu to send him the lyrics when they're done. Mafuyu tells Akihiko that he will and heads up to his apartment. Akihiko thinks to himself about the concert starting in one week. During the evening, Ritsuka begins to put his shoes on with Yayoi asking if he has an umbrella. Yayoi questions Ritsuka about his guitar with Ritsuka telling her that they're not practicing. Ritsuka has a flashback of Haruki telling him about being swallowed up by Mafuyu's singing. Ritsuka starts to walk away from his apartment. In class, Shogo lays on his desk and talks about playing basketball with no emotions. Ryuu tells Shogo to go play with Shogo telling him that he doesn't want to play by himself since everyone is worried about finals. Ryuu tells Ritsuka that he's probably busy with concert prep. Ritsuka is left questioning by what Ryuu said with Shogo telling them that he doesn't care about his finals, but will still be there for his gig. Ryuu tells Shogo that if they get below a 70 percent in world history, then they get extra homework. At the crosswalk, Ritsuka walks over to see Mafuyu waiting. Ritsuka starts to show some concern for Mafuyu and walks over to him. Ritsuka stands near Mafuyu with Mafuyu not paying attention. Ritsuka moves closer and looks at his arm. Ritsuka lightly smacks Mafuyu and Mafuyu is brought back from thinking. Mafuyu looks to his right and notices Ritsuka. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he is studying for his finals with Mafuyu telling him not really and that he'll fail modern Japanese. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he feels him. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu good bye with Mafuyu doing the same. Ritsuka starts walking, but stops to turn around and look at Mafuyu. At the café, Yatake talks to Haruki about his schedule, practicing, and the show. Haruki notices the rain with Yatake realizing that he didn't bring an umbrella. Haruki offers his umbrella to Yatake with Yatake telling him that he's his hero. At Ugetsu's house, Akihiko begins to make breakfast, while Ugetsu is sleeping. Akihiko drinks his cup of coffee with Ugetsu leaning over Akihiko's shoulder and asks to give him a bite. Akihiko looks uneased by Ugetsu with Ugetsu opening his mouth. Akihiko grabs a piece of bacon with his fork and hovers the fork in Ugetsu's mouth with Ugetsu closing and chewing. Ugetsu tells Akihiko that he wishes the humidity would just die with Akihiko telling him that's what he get's for living in the basement. Akihiko asks Ugetsu if he can play some drums in the morning with Ugetsu question him why. Ugetsu asks Akihiko if he has a show coming up and if he's actually serious about it now. Akihiko looks over at Ugetsu and asks if he wants to come. Ugetsu asks Akihiko if he's at a level that he doesn't mind showing him. Akihiko starts to feel uncomfortable with Ugetsu telling him that he suck's so bad, he couldn't even answer him and that he won't go. Akihiko starts smoking when Ugetsu takes his smoke from his mouth and blows a smoke. Akihiko tells Ugetsu that he should come with Ugetsu telling him that there's no point in seeing a show if the performers aren't even trying. Akihiko tells Ugetsu that he's trying with Ugetsu telling him that he finally has some enthusiasm. Akihiko tells Ugetsu thanks with Ugetsu telling him to play violin with him later. Akihiko tells Ugetsu to play with his new viola-playing boyfriend with Ugetsu telling him that he just likes his face. Akihiko questions Ugetsu if that's so with Ugetsu agreeing that it is. Though a few scenes, Mafuyu is sitting in school, Akihiko and Ugetsu play the violin, Ritsuka sleeping, Haruki, Akihiko, and Ritsuka practicing, and Mafuyu holding an umbrella, while waiting for the cross sign to turn green. During the rain, Mafuyu lays in his bed in his apartment building. Mafuyu begins to think about the words that Akihiko told him. Mafuyu's phone begins to buzz with texts from Hiiragi. Mafuyu ignores the texts and lays his head in his pillow. A small rock is thrown at Mafuyu's window with Mafuyu getting up. Mafuyu walks towards the window to see Hiiragi outside with his umbrella and phone. Mafuyu's phone begins to vibrate and the two stare at each other for a little bit. Mafuyu answers the call from Hiiragi with Hirragi telling him to come hang out with him for a bit. Outside, Hiiragi narrates how he won't meddle. Mafuyu asks Hiiragi why he bothers to be with him. Hiiragi looks up at Mafuyu with Mafuyu telling him that he's just been standing on the sidelines this whole time. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's right and that he didn't do anything. Hiiragi has a flashback of going to school with him narrating how he spots Yuki and Mafuyu kissing and how he knew everything, but didn't say a word. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he regrets it. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he knows how he feels, but is abruptly stopped and yelled at by Mafuyu that he doesn't understand how he feels. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's right, doesn't know, and now regrets it. Hiiragi narrates how he wants to be forgiven, it doesn't matter by who, he just wants to be forgiven. During a flashback, Hiiragi narrates how him, Yuki, and Mafuyu were childhood friends. Shizusumi later moved in nearby and joined them. As long as Hiiragi could remember, everything happened within that little world of there's. Yuki and Mafuyu were latchkey kids with single moms and were both missing something from the start. Yuki needed Mafuyu and Mafuyu needed Yuki. Yuki was flashy, domineering, and moody with Mafuyu being docile, introverted, and quite. Everyone around them wondered how they ever got along, like how opposite poles on magnets are attracted to one another, it seemed as though their own little world was complete with their own set of rules. When they started high school, they each went to separate schools, with Yuki, Hiiragi, and Yagi starting to play music together. Until a small fracture appeared. Yuki began working part time jobs so he could play in the band and spent the rest of his time in the studio. Mafuyu and Yuki a little fight that seemed like a pointless argument, the kind of silly scuffle everyone's had before. Two days later, Yuki who couldn't even drink, downed a huge amount of booze. And Mafuyu found him. In the present, Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he knew everything. Mafuyu walks over to Hiiragi and sits down on the bench next to him. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that they're doing a show on Sunday. Hiiragi looks at Mafuyu and asks if he's okay with him being there. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi yes with Hiiragi asking if Shizusumi can come. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi to invite Shizusumi, too. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that he took out his frustration on him. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that he said he had no idea how he felt, but the truth is... he's the one who has now idea how he feels. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that he didn't want to face how he really felt, so he's been avoiding it. Hiiragi lightly smacks Mafuyu and calls him dummy. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu to call him sometime. Hiiragi starts to walk, before Mafuyu tells him thanks with Hiiragi waving goodbye. Hiiragi narrates how he wants to be forgiven, it doesn't matter by who, he just wants to be forgiven. but more than anyone else, he want's Mafuyu to forgive him. During a flashback, Mafuyu sits up against a tree with his arms locked around his knees. Yuki comes across Mafuyu with his plane and asks what he's doing and if he can talk. Yuki continues to fly his plane, before Mafuyu speaks and tells him that when he talks, his dad hits him. Yuki stops with his plane and tells Mafuyu that a real dad doesn't do that. At the concert venue, Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki wait for Mafuyu. Akihiko tells Haruki that they should see how things go until the rehearsal with Haruki agreeing that Mafuyu might blow them all away at the last minute. Ritsuka has a flashback of seeing Mafuyu at the crosswalk. Akihiko tells Ritsuka and Haruki that if Mafuyu plans on singing, they should hold out. Mafuyu says hello with Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki turning around to see him. During rehearsal, Ritsuka and his band members stand on stage and practice for the show. Ritsuka notices how Mafuyu hadn't sing. Yatake makes introductions to each band, including Ritsuka's band. During the day of the performance, Hiiragi and Shizusumi appear, along with Shogo and Ryuu getting tickets. Friends begin to show up to support Ritsuka and his band. Haruki looks at a piece of paper before being surprised by Yatake and asked if they're gonna be okay. Yatake tells Haruki about his vocalist with Haruki telling him if he could play a song or two before the set up. Yatake agrees and tells Haruki that he was the one who invited them, so he'll cover them if he has to. Ritsuka looks over at Mafuyu and tells him and Akihiko to go without the vocals. Mafuyu becomes shocked to hear. Ritsuka notes how he's kinda relieved. Ritsuka tells Akihiko that they've always been an instrumental band with Akihiko telling him that he won't fight with him on this. Ritsuka tells Akihiko and Mafuyu that there's always next time with Mafuyu questioning about a next time. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that they don't have any lyrics and don't know what else they're supposed to do. Mafuyu begins to have a grudge and tells Ritsuka that it's the first time he heard him give up. Ritsuka questions what Mafuyu is saying with Mafuyu tighting his grip on the guitar and telling him to always go for it and that he can do it. Ritsuka yells at Mafuyu telling him to wake the hell up and that he couldn't do it. Mafuyu starts to clutch the guitar string, which ends up breaking and both are left unable to respond. Promotional Video Trivia * This is the first episode where there is no preview or after credits. * The title of the episode, "Time Is Running Out" is based on the song "Time Is Running Out" by Muse. ca:Episodi 8 Category:Episodes Category:Media